Ninja Turtle and Wonder woman
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: "Whatever. Listen, even when we're far apart, be it in our social circle or by states, you just know that there someone that believes in you and knows how wonderful you are." First attempt at Puckleberry


AN: So I still have horrible writers block which means you get to suffer through my experimental one shots.

0000

No one really expected their relationship but when it happened no one protested, with the exception of Finn, and no one cared. It was just another match up made in the forever incestuous pool that is the New Directions. But people were surprised when the relationship carried on without fail or issue, he carried her books, she hugged his arm, he walked her wherever she was going, and they were inseparable but not unbearably so. They went to prom and he was king, she was not queen Quinn was, but they danced together in the spotlight while Quinn danced with Mike. And they spent a beautiful night together at her home. Now with graduation getting closer, no one really knows what to expect next, but she's ready as long as he supports her and vice verse.

On a Thursday afternoon, a week and a day before graduation, she meets with him at their usual spot to finally talk about their plans. They sit around the creek just beyond the trees without a care of growing up and leaving what they know behind. He sits behind her wrapping her in his arms, pulling her close kissing the back of her head.

"Are you excited babe?"

"About New York? Yes. About leaving you? No." She leans back into him, "I wish you would come with me."

"Me too babe." He kisses her temple, "If things don't work out in California I'll be there in no time."

She looks over her shoulder, "You're so brilliant Noah. It'll work out and I'll end up visiting you in California between classes and shows of course."

"Of course. Rach, even if it works out I'm gonna expand and I'll be out in New York cleaning their pools."

"What if you just clean my pool?"

"You don't have a pool."

"What if I got one?"

He laughs and just holds on to her resting his chin on her shoulder and she looked at him with a smile kissing him softly.

"Do you remember when we first came out here?"

"Yeah, our first date."

Puck shakes his head, "No. The very." He kisses her on the cheek, "First." Kiss, "Time."

"Hmm no."

"And people think you're the one that remembers important stuff." He chuckles lightly, "We were 14 and I brought you out here after your first slushy. When we skipped school."

0000

4 years ago 

"Why are we out here Noah?"

"Just trying to cheer you up."

"You could have stood up for me."

"I said I was sorry."

"It was your slushy."

"But I didn't throw it. Santana did."

"You gave it too her."

He shrugged it off and stood behind her putting his hands on her shoulder leaning in behind her.

"You remember when we were 4 and you kept talking about being on Broadway."

"I am going to be on Broadway."

"Yeah, I know that, just listen. And I said I was gonna be a ninja turtle?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm still gonna be a ninja turtle and you're still gonna be a Broadway superstar, and all this popularity crap doesn't matter anymore, you're going to be the man."

"I'm a girl."

"Whatever. Listen, even when we're far apart, be it in our social circle or by states, you just know that there someone that believes in you and knows how wonderful you are."

Rachel turned around with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Noah."

"Welcome Rachel."

00000

Present

"And I still believe that." He whispers in her ear, "No matter how far apart we are. I will always believe in you and support you. But I can't follow you to New York. It's not my dream. I'm gonna be a ninja turtle in California running a kick ass pool cleaning business and you're gonna be on Broadway, we're gonna get married, have tons of kids, and be super awesome."

Rachel smiles and turns around sitting in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and draped her arms on his shoulders.

"I love you so much Noah."

"I love you too Rachel." He puts his arms around her waist, "So are we about to have sex outside?"

She giggles, "Hmm yes we are."

Rachel kisses him deeply and pushes him back. Her hands go up and down his sides then under his shirt deepening the kiss.

"You're so getting rid of that nipple ring."

"It's bad ass."

"If I can make Quinn get rid of that nose ring while she still a skank I can make you take that out."

"Good point."

She smiles and starts kissing him again then sits up.

"Why do you still wanna be a ninja turtle?"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"You're 18 and you want to be a ninja turtle."

"That runs a pool cleaning business. Look I was told I could be what I wanted and that's it." He shrugs, "Mama thinks I'm crazy too. But Hiram and Leroy are cool with it since they're gonna be my dads too."

"I love my little ninja turtle."

"Sex."

Rachel smirks looking at him and pulls her shirt over her head then grabs his pulling it off him.

"Well I want to be wonder woman."

"Wonder woman would have sex with me."

"I don't know. Would she really have sex with a ninja turtle?"

No, she wasn't a dirty talker just a talker and Puck still didn't grasp how she can and will go from sex to musicals to whatever they're talking about now. He honestly isn't sure anymore.

"Yes. You can break the cycle."

"Cycle?"

"I don't know...I want sex...my head isn't working right."

"We can't have sex."

"What? Why?"

Rachel stands and takes off her skirt and he jumps up in excite taking off his jeans and shoes. The brunette rolls her eyes and slides out her flip flops. Quinn and Mike walk through the trees, in their swimwear, with grins.

Mike smiles, "Hey, Rach invited us to come swimming."

"And to c-block."

Quinn hugs Rachel and Mike pats Puck sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Those girls are always setting us up for failure."

Puck nods, "Yeah...failure."

Mike runs up to the creek jumping in and Quinn joins him kissing him gently then pushes his head under the water. He comes up and grabs her by the waist tossing her across the water. Rachel starts to run forward and Puck pulls her back kissing her.

"You owe me Jew Berry."

"I might pay you back."

"Rachel! Help me!"

Rachel runs out to the creek and jumps in starting to help double team Mike. Puck grins and takes off running into the water and picks up Rachel spinning her around dropping her into water, though her she keeps her legs around his neck bringing him down with her. She let's go and comes closer wrapping her arms around him and he snakes an arm around her waist as they come back up. She kisses him softly.

"I love you turtle."

"I love you wonder woman."

0000

AN: First real attempt at Puckleberry Romance. Just a one shot.


End file.
